Drowning In A Demon's Love
by XxHeartThornxX
Summary: Violet didn't want to move here, she was forced. Upon Ben leaving Vivian and Violet to live on their own so he can be with Hayden, Violet meets a mysterious man named Tate. Right when she saw him, her heart fluttered a beat. Will Tate be able to control his lust demons for Violet, or will he ravage her with affection and pleasure?


**• This is chapter 1 of many chapters to come. Please enjoy, this is my first TatexViolet fanfic! I'll try to upload more chapters at least once a week. **

**Chapter 1 : The Meeting**

" Shit mom! You expect me to move halfway across the country and leave everything that I've built up here?! What about my friends, my boyfriend-"

" It's out final decision, Violet! Grab your stuff, we're leaving! " Vivian looked at Violet, sighing softly at her forcing Violet to move. They had to get out of there. There were so many memories in Boston, that Vivian had to leave. Plus, Ben ran off with his whore Hayden, leaving Vivian and Violet all alone.

24 hours later...

Violet sat, her head leaning against the back of her seat, glaring out the window. Vivian was at the wheel, occasionally glancing over at Violet.

" I'm sorry about everything that's happened the past few months.. The whole thing with your father and I.."

Violet looked over at Vivian, a small sigh escaping her lips. " I'm sorry too. I guess I haven't been the best daughter lately. I've been a little shithead.."

Vivian smiled softly, gripping onto the steering wheel tighter. She stopped in front of an old, creepy looking house. " Here we are!" She said happily, stepping out of the car. Violet rolled her eyes, sighing deeply.

" You have got to be shitting me.."

A few hours passed. Violet hung up some pictures in her room, mostly posters of her favorite rock bands and singers. She gripped onto a picture of Vivian, Ben and her at a beach in Massachusetts. Ben was holding onto Vivian affectionately, while Violet was pulling her arms around Ben's neck. They were all so happy back then...

Violet clenched her razor blade tightly, making another incision on her wrist, on top of the wound she opened earlier. She watched the blood flow from her wrist, quickly grabbing a bandage and wrapping it around her wound.

Vivian walked inside. " Violet, time for dinner. " She said, turning around and walking the way she came. Violet stood up, throwing her razor blade onto her bed as she started to walk out of the room. She closed the door behind her, slowly walking down the stairs that led into the main hallway. A sudden draft made her shiver as she crossed her arms.

" Whatever happened to HEAT?" She asked, walking into the dining room and settling down at the table. Vivian was sitting in her chair as she glanced over.

" It's an old place, there probably isn't a heating system. I'll call the electrician tomorrow to do the wiring in this house. Maybe they can do something about it." Vivian shrugged, grabbing her fork and stabbing it into the slab of meat she had on her plate.

Violet lay in her bed, tears streaming down her face. Considering she held in most of her emotions, once in a great while, this will happen to her. She'd suddenly cry for no reason.

Her eyes started to close uncontrollably. She reached her hand over to the lamb beside her bed and turned the light off, closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Violet awoke slowly, her eyes fluttering open to the sound of the alarm clock on her burrow. She took a deep breath, standing up and walking over, hitting her hand upon the snooze button. She yawned, setting out an outfit for the day ahead.

Violet walked downstairs, hearing her mother's sobs in the kitchen. She sighed and walked over. " Mom? Are you okay?"

Vivian nodded, obviously heartbroken about Ben leaving her for Hayden up in Boston. She sniffed, wiping away the tears that streamed down her face. " You should get to school. You're running late already. Go. I'll pick you up at one thirty. " She said, forcefully.

Violet nodded, grabbing her top hat and her bag, walking out the door.

She walked until she reached the school, already snickering about it in her thoughts. A man walked past her, his hair blonde and curly, his eyes like looking into a dark abyss. He smiled softly, walking into the building as she followed, her heartbeat fluttering around in her chest.

Violet walked to her locker, using the combination code she was given to open it. She put her things inside, gently closing the locker door.

She flinched slightly, seeing the man who walked past her before, standing right next to her.

He looked down at her, that same smile on his face from earlier. " Hey. You're new here right?" He asked.

" Uh, yeah." Violet responded, not sure of what else to say.

He chuckled softly. " I'm Tate. I've been living here for a while, if you need some assistance about where to go, feel free to talk to me."

Violet nodded, a small smile appearing on her lips. " I'm Violet and thanks. I could probably use a lot of help. It's a big school..."

" Violet-" Her name rolled off his tongue in the sexiest way. Violet felt herself suddenly blushing.

" That's a beautiful name." He saw the blush forming in Violet's cheeks and smirked slightly. There was something about her that he craved. Her hair, her eyes, her blush, she smiled in the cutest way. She was so.. perfect for him. He clenched his teeth together tightly, worried that his demons might take over and him suddenly thrusting his hips into her. His smile stayed on his face. " I'll see you in class." He said, then left quickly.

_[[Preview for next week's story~_

_Violet blushed uncontrollably as she felt Tate's body resting upon hers. Her body was forced, deep into the gym lockers as she stared into Tate's eyes. Tate smirked slightly, leaning down, until his lips were up against hers and their tongue's danced together for dominance. ]]_


End file.
